


[Podfic] Good Answer

by sisi_rambles, storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers play a variation on the game "Fuck Marry Kill."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Good Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441791) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Length: 00:10:09

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Good%20Answer.mp3) (9.4 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Good%20Answer.m4b) (4.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
